Chief Cruz
|occupation =Chief of the SFPD |affiliations = San Fransokyo Police Department |race = Human |sex = Male |family = Megan Cruz (daughter) |likes = Justice His daughter |dislikes = Superheroes Criminals |status = Alive |friends = Aunt Cass Hiro Hamada |debut = Big Hero 6: The Series *"Something's Fishy" |voice actor = Nestor Carbonell }} Chief Diego Cruz is a character who appears in Big Hero 6: The Series. He is the recently inducted head of the San Fransokyo Police Department and the father of Megan Cruz. Background Chief Cruz used to live in San Fransokyo years ago; back then, he was an old friend of Cass. For unknown reasons, Cruz moved away some time ago but eventually moved back with his daughter Megan. Cruz soon enlisted into the San Fransokyo police force as the newest chief. However, this increased Cruz's protective instincts towards Megan; at one point, when Megan did not arrive home, he sent the entire police force looking for her when in reality, Megan's commute had made her seven minutes late. Personality Chief Cruz is stalwart and no-nonsense; as the newest head of police, he holds great aspirations for the police force to answer to every injustice San Fransokyo has to offer. However, he holds a negative opinion towards superheroes (whom he snidely labels as vigilantes) and believes they should not meddle with legal affairs if a police force is around to take care of them. While he does love his daughter, Cruz expresses his love in an extremely protective way. History Sometime after Cruz has moved back to San Fransokyo, he learns from his old friend Cass that she has a nephew Hiro Hamada, who is in the same age group as his daughter Megan. At Cass's suggestion, Megan is invited to Lucky Cat Café to meet Hiro for lunch. One night, a fight between Big Hero 6 and High Voltage breaks out at a school dance hosted at Megan's high school. Shortly after the battle, Cruz arrives with the rest of the police and finds Megan with Hiro. He immediately goes to Megan to check if she is okay, and Megan introduces Hiro to her father, whom he recognizes as Cass's nephew. Megan tells her father about Big Hero 6, which Cruz scoffs at. When Hiro asks why Cruz hates superheroes, Cruz explains that they are vigilantes interfering with law enforcement, which he sees as a problem he intends to correct. Cruz later endorses Megan's task in journalism in uncovering the true identities of Big Hero 6. He permits Hiro to visit Megan, guiding him to her room. According to Cruz, his team of best detectives had gotten nowhere on the team's whereabouts or the identities of its members but is confident that Megan will eventually have a breakthrough. He then goes to fetch some cookies for the two teenagers. Later, when Hiro checks on Megan again, she reveals to him that she has marked a Big Hero 6 spotting on her map with dots and finds that the team appears most often at Krei Tech, SFIT, and Lucky Cat Café. Just then, Cruz enters to commend "Super Sleuth Megan Cruz" for her work and snaps a photo of Megan's map to obtain his first step to unmask Big Hero 6. Appearances Gallery Screenshots Cruz arrives.jpg|Chief Cruz arrives at the scene Something's FIshy 2.jpg|Chief Cruz meets Hiro Hamada Chief.jpg|"You have a visitor. A boy visitor." Cookies.jpg|"Got those cookies, kids!" BH6 tracked.jpg|Cruz snaps a photo of Megan's map "This is the first step to unmasking Big Hero 6''.''" Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males